This disclosure relates to personalized, customized achievement recognition items.
Various institutions, companies and other organizations provide achievement awards to individuals or groups for outstanding achievements in a wide range of areas. One popular type of achievement recognition item includes a plaque in the form of an inscribed tablet. Other achievement recognition items include, for example, medals and statues. Such awards are one way that an organization can show its appreciation for employees' or others' achievements and can help provide incentives for others to improve their performance. Such recognition awards also allow the recipient to commemorate an achievement. For example, some companies award medals, statues or plaques to employees who demonstrate excellence in the performance of their jobs. Similarly, sports organizations and teams often give trophies, plaques or other achievement recognition items to outstanding players or winning teams. Scientific and professional organizations may recognize various types of achievements by persons practicing in a particular scientific field or profession.
Situations exist, however, in which the recipient of an award or a person recognized for a particular achievement does not receive a plaque or other achievement recognition item. In other cases, a person may receive an achievement recognition item, but may wish to have a different achievement recognition item to commemorate the achievement.